


Overkill

by scrub456



Series: 221b [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: Sherlock pays John's new therapist a follow up visit.





	1. I Can't Get To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at writing each chapter as a 221b. And not messing up the boys too much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue, of sorts.

_“Stay.” Warm breath ghosted over the cherished face. Lined with the burdens of life, peaceful in the security of rest._

_“Hmmm?” Eyelashes matted with dried tears fluttered._

_A gentle kiss over each eye. Sherlock whispered, “Stay.”_

_Weary with emotion, John had not protested Sherlock half carrying him to his room, stripping him down to vest and pants, arranging them carefully on his bed. A shared pillow, pressed chest to chest, Sherlock’s arms embracing protectively, John slept. Sherlock kept silent vigil._

_“I have a daughter.” Sleep gruff, his fingers flexed against Sherlock’s bare chest._

_“Molly has her.” Sherlock breathed deeply in the air between them. “Stay.”_

_“I have a job. A flat.” John sighed._

_“Quit. Sell it.” Sherlock tightened his hold. “Stay.”_

_“It’s not that simple.” Murmured against his heart._

_“It’s never been simple.” His fingers found the soft hair at John’s nape. “Stay._ Please _.”_

_“I can’t.” A press of lips to Sherlock’s pulse, and John stretched._

_Sherlock let him, fingers trailing across his torso as John rolled away. His hand rested on John’s bicep as he hesitated. “Stay.” Whispered. A prayer._

_“I have to get better._ Be _better...”_

_“John.” His hand slid up John’s shoulder. “Please.”_

_“After my shift.” He kissed Sherlock’s fingers. “Dinner.” Kiss. “Talk.”_

_“Promise.” Sherlock sat up behind him. “You’ll come home. Promise me.”_

_“Promise. I’ll come back.”_


	2. I Think About The Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meets John's therapist. Again.

“Mister Holmes…”

“Sherlock, please.” A glance and he noted carefully veiled intrigue quickly shuttered into something more passive. Frustratingly unreadable. He brushed past her and into the front hall.

“ _Sherlock_ , I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Careful to close and lock the door. Check the alignment of the decorative throw rug. 

Meticulous. 

Obsessive.

Interesting. _Why interesting?_

“Did John invite you here?”

Sherlock turned in a slow circle. His last time here, he was not operating at full potential. His blurred, drug addled memories overlayed reality. Images wavered like an old analog television, the edges not quite lining up as they should.

A photo frame hung just off center. _Odd._ The child in the snapshot seemed… not… _right._

“He failed to notify me you would be joining us.” Devoid of emotion, she led him through the kitchen to the room she used for consultation.

“He knew nothing of it.”

“As I suspected.” She motioned to an uncomfortable chair Sherlock remembered well. “He doesn’t seem the spontaneous sort.”

Sherlock hummed and remained standing. “He surprises me on a near daily basis.”

“Would John approve your presence today?” _Mocking._

“Oh, most assuredly not.” He paced the edge of the room, keeping her always in his periphery. “He never approves my capers. Just sort of, goes along.”

A bouquet of dead flowers rotted in the bin.


End file.
